She Love You
by MaaK
Summary: Sim Tenten ama o Neji. •Fic song She loves you - Beatles •NejiTen


**Declamer:** Naruto não me pertence, porém eu ainda ganharei na mega-sena e pegarei todos para mim!

A música **She Love you** dos **Beatles** também não é minha. Dessa eu não falo nada não queria mesmo.

* * *

Moleque qualquer: Tia, eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

Eu: Diga, bicho.

Moleque qualquer: Se você ganhar na mega-sena você poderia me dar um caminhãozinho de brinquedo?

Eu: Hum! Não sei, vou pensar...

* * *

Here we go...

* * *

Na mansão dos Hyuuga, Neji estava triste.

Neji: -chorando- Por que comigo? Por quê?

Hinata ouve os choros de seu primo e vai ver o que está havendo.

Hinata: N-Neji o q-que foi?

Neji: -chorando- Eu a perdi. Aquela que roubou meu coração...

Hinata: Er... Neji n-não fique triste!

Neji: E por que não ficaria? Ela não esta mais aqui...

Hinata: Bom e-eu tenho uma c-coisa pra f-alar pra você.

Neji: Diga então Hinata.

Hinata:  
**You think you've lost your Love**  
Você pensa que perdeu seu amor  
**Well, I saw her yesterday**  
Bom, eu a vi ontem  
**It's you she's thinking of**_**  
**_É em você que ela está pensando  
**And she told me what to say**  
E ela me contou o que dizer

Neji: Sério? Bom... Se é assim, então... O que ela disse?

Hinata:

**She says she loves you**  
Ela disse que te ama**  
And you know that can't be bad**  
E você sabe que isso não pode ser ruim**  
She loves you**  
Ela te ama**  
And you know you should be glad**  
E você sabe que deveria estar feliz

Neji:-com um sorriso enorme no rosto- Ela disse isso?

Hinata: H-hai!

Neji: Ela disse que me ama?

Hinata: H-hai! Er...

Neji: O que foi Hinata? Você tem mais algo a dizer?

Hinata:

**She said you hurt her so**  
Ela disse que você a machucou tanto**  
She almost lost her mind**  
Ela quase perdeu a cabeça**  
But now she says she knows**  
Mas agora ela diz que sabe**  
You're not the hurting kind**  
Que você não é do tipo que machuca

Neji: -iper contente-

Hinata: B-bom eu só acho que v-você a machuca, e m-muito!

Neji: O que te faz pensar assim Hinata?

Hinata: N-não sei, vocês t-treinam muito à s-sério.

Neji: Hm!

Hinata: N-Neji agora c-cinceramente eu acho que...

**You know it's up to you**  
Agora você sabe que é com você**  
I think it's only fair**  
Acho isso apenas justo**  
Pride can hurt you too**  
Orgulho pode machucar também**  
So apologize to her**  
Peça desculpas a ela

Neji: Claro estou indo agora pedir desculpas a ela.

Neji saí de casa, estava chovendo, ele vai a procura de seu amor que iria estar em sua casa.  
Então Neji grita até que Tenten ouça.

Neji: TENTEN VOCÊ ESTÁ AI?

Tenten: Neji? O que você esta fazendo aqui? Nessa chuva?

Neji: EU VIM TE PEDIR DESCULPAS!

Tenten: O QUE?

Neji: TENTEN NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDA! EU VIM AQUI TE PEDIR DESCULPAS. ME DESCULPA POR NUNCA TER DEIXADO VOCÊ GANHAR DE MIM, ME DESCULPA POR NUNCA TER TE AGRADECIDO, E PRINCIPALMENTE ME DESCULPE... ME DESCULPA POR NUNCA TER TE BEIJADO.

Tenten: Ta bom, mais essa ultima parte eu não entendi, pode repedir?

Neji: Não posso.

Neji então sobe até o quarto onde Tenten está.

Neji: Tenten não vou repetir tudo de novo. Mais eu vou fazer isso.

Neji então beija Tenten como um pedido de desculpas, e depois Neji a beija novamente, mas agora com todo o seu amor a flor da pele.

Ainda na mansão dos Hyuuga, Hinata liga pra Sakura, que liga para Rock Lee, que liga para Ino, que liga para Chouji, que liga para Shikamaru e Naruto, que estes vão todoscom capa de chuva para a casa de Tenten.

Todos: NEJII!

**She loves you**  
Ela te ama**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

* * *

Moleque qualquer: E então tia já pensou?

Eu: Ainda não, preciso ver se você vai ser bem bonzinho comigo.

Moleque qualquer: Claro, claro.

Eu: Nossa como eu queria um copo de leite.

Moleque qualquer: Tia pode deixar eu pego pra você.

Eu: :)

* * *

E então gostaram?

* * *

Campanha nome para Moleque qualquer. Semi-finalista os nomes aqui estão.

**Haito**

**Zach**

Qual você acha melhor?

Moleque qualquer: Ebaa! Estou prestes a ter um nome... Escolham sabiamente gente.  
Eu: ¬¬'

* * *

REVIEW né? Please

Au Revoir!


End file.
